lostpediafandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Discussion:LOSTpédia
Ceci est la page de discussion portant spécifiquement sur le contenu de la page « Accueil ». Pour discuter du site Lostpédia en général, utilisez plutôt la page « FR - Lostpedia:Discussions ». Merci. Nouvel acceuil Voila,, alors je vais vous présenter le nouveau "sommaire" que j'aurai imaginé. Je l'ai rapidement cadré sans couleurs ni précision avec Paint donc ne vous etonnez pas si ce n'est pas génial. Qu'est ce que vous en pensez (sachant que si vous avez des idées de rajouts pour "hors de l'île", n'hésitez pas !). 5 septembre 2007 à 09:30 (PDT) :Ça me plaît bien, mais j'aimerais garder la structure existante avec l'encadré. Que dirais-tu de mettre ton tableau du bas dans l'encadré existant ? -- SGC.Alex 5 septembre 2007 à 10:22 (PDT) Oui, aussi ! 5 septembre 2007 à 22:23 (PDT) Je suis tout neuf donc je ne suis pas familier avec l'accueil actuel donc ça ne va pas me changer grand chose, même si j'aime bien l'idée. Je profite par contre de ce fil pour préciser qu'en français on ne met une majuscule qu'au premier mot uniquement... Exemple « Les thèmes récurrents » et non « Les Thèmes Récurrents » Wyz 10 septembre 2007 à 13:38 (PDT) Lol. Je viens de voir que SGC.Alex a enlevé les majuscules en trop quand il a mis à jour le modèle IntroAccueil le 02/11/07 (je m'étais finalement habitué :p). Tout ça pour dire que j'aime bien l'en-tête comme ça. Wyz 14 novembre 2007 à 06:13 (PST) Sondage Alors pour le sondage des noms complets ou courts, j'avais prévu de le faire durer jusqu'à aujourd'hui (début de la nouvelle semaine). Il semblerait que les noms complets ont le plus de voix mais si tu préféres attendre jusqu'à la fin de la semaine, c'est comme tu veux... 9 septembre 2007 à 22:45 (PDT) :Bah oui mais j't'ai dit qu'il faut que j'trouve un moyen de les afficher par-dessus, ils le font sur Wikipédia sur certaines pages utilisateur, donc ça doit pouvoir se faire ! :D -- SGC.Alex 10 septembre 2007 à 03:03 (PDT) Que faisons nous en attendant ? On met les noms complets, on laisse le sondage continuer... ? 10 septembre 2007 à 08:47 (PDT) :On laisse... On va quand même pas faire des redirections dans tous les sens pour les enlever ensuite... -- SGC.Alex 10 septembre 2007 à 09:28 (PDT) Je voulais signaler que les sondages ne mémorisent pas les utilisateurs (enregistrés ou non). J'ai pu voter 50 fois pour "en quelle version regardez-vous Lost". Il faudrait un truc à reconnaissance d'IP ou mieux un truc où seuls les connectés peuvent voter. Ysengrin 1 mai 2008 à 09:17 (PDT) :Le principe d'un wiki c'est que tout le monde puisse apporter sa pierre. Donc si tu as mieux à proposer, n'hésite pas, mais en attendant on se contentera de ce qu'on a. -- SGC.Alex 2 mai 2008 à 06:22 (PDT) Pour ma part, si quelqu'un veux voter 40 fois qu'il regarde Lost en VO, tant mieux pour lui !--Vivere.memento 2 mai 2008 à 08:42 (PDT) ---- Bon, j'ai mis les noms complets à tous les articles + aux portails qui les recensaient. Pour les deux titres, en fait, ça revient un peu au même que de rediriger donc, ne nous cassons pas la tête... P.S : Je ne voudrais surtout pas que tu m'en veuilles d'avoir tout refait car c'était quelque chose qui me tenait à coeur car je crois vraiment qu'avoir des titres courts pouvait nuire à l'impression de l'encyclopédie. 10 septembre 2007 à 09:33 (PDT) :Juste un truc : en français on met le nom et le prénom, suivi du surnom entre guillemets français. Un autre truc : bah on va s'amuser à corriger tous les articles avec les redirections ! :o -- SGC.Alex 10 septembre 2007 à 09:50 (PDT) Ah, très bien, je corrige tout de suite ! Bon, sinon, pour les redirections, il est évident qu'on ne vas pas toutes les faire mais pour les principales, je suis prêt à en assumer la responsabilité vu que c'est moi qui ait engagé tout ça... 10 septembre 2007 à 09:55 (PDT) Là aussi j'arrive trop tard mais je suis aussi partisan des noms longs. Par contre je n'ai pas tout compris car vous avez laissé les noms courts, exemple Ben renvoit à Benjamin Linus. Prévoyez-vous de supprimer les redirections avec les noms courts ? Wyz 10 septembre 2007 à 13:40 (PDT) Edit: Rachel Blake (Persephone) au lieu de Rachel Blake « Perséphone » ;) Wyz 10 septembre 2007 à 13:56 (PDT) Ah, non, on va tout de même laisser les redirections des noms courts. Ce sont en général les noms les plus utilisés dans un article donc on les laisse... 10 septembre 2007 à 22:04 (PDT) :Bah c'est naze alors ! :o C'est bien ce que je disais ! :D -- SGC.Alex 14 septembre 2007 à 05:54 (PDT) Ben non ! L'article est le plus précis possible (noms complets) mais les articles contiennent les noms simplifiés. Moi, je trouve ça très logique et c'est d'ailleur tous les systèmes de fonctionnement des autres wikis... 14 septembre 2007 à 12:10 (PDT) :Ouais mais c'est dommage d'avoir été obligés de renommer l'article. Parce qu'à mon avis, en supprimant le titre (comme sur la page d'accueil) et en écrivant le titre long, on aurait eu le même résultat, avec les redirections en moins... -- SGC.Alex 14 septembre 2007 à 13:05 (PDT) Oui mais je t'ai dis que ce serait bien aussi. Seulement, comme tu n'as pas encore trouvé le système, on ne va pas encore pouvoir l'utiliser... 14 septembre 2007 à 21:43 (PDT) Je trouve aussi ça logique et plus propre d'avoir le nom complet du personnage. Par contre si j'ai bien compris, vous voudriez que les redirections par noms courts disparaissent... N'avez vous pas accès à la base de données en dessous du wiki, il serait assez facile de mettre à jour toutes les redirections existantes... Ou peut être qu'il est possibile d'exécuter des scripts de mises à jour avec ce moteur. (je n'ai pas encore regardé en détail comment il fonctionne). PS : vous n'avez pas renommé l'article « Rachel Blake (Persephone)" en « Rachel Blake "Perséphone" » Wyz 15 septembre 2007 à 05:16 (PDT) En fait, non, on ne veut pas que les redirections des noms courts disparaissent : on veut seulement les simplifier en instaurant un système de "double titres" c'est à dire que le nom court redirigerai vers le nom long sans avoir une page de redirection, ce qui charge le serveur. Sinon, t'y connaîs tu en système wiki ? Je pense que les "dessous du wiki" (comme tu dis) n'ont seulement accès qu'au bureaucrate (SGC Alex) ou même peut être qu'il n'en a pas du tout accès si il faut... Pour Rachel Blake, je n'ai pas compris où tu voulais en venir, pour la bonne raison que tu n'as pas donné les même versions à tes deux demandes... Sinon, je tenais à te féliciter pour ton investissement dans les discussion et aussi (et surtout !) dans les articles, ce qui est rare chez les nouveaux inscrits. Alors, encore une fois Bienvenue et j'espère que tu te sentiras bien parmis nous ! 15 septembre 2007 à 05:35 (PDT) J'ai compris votre soucis!! Je pensais que vous vouliez faire autre chose : mettre à jour toutes les redirections courtes vers les longs pour effacer les pages de redirection. Je suis informaticien depuis 3 ans et je développe aussi bien des sites Web (mais je n'ai aucune expérience en Wiki) que des applications, je vais fouiller dans les docs du moteur du Wiki (elles doivent exister) et voir comment on peut faire, je vous tiendrai au courant (de toute façon je ne pourrai pas faire la modif. moi-même :p). Sur Wikipédia je n'ai vu que des pages de redirection... Pour Rachel Blake, à date, le titre de la page est : Rachel Blake (Persephone). Je suggérais, pour rester cohérent avec ce que tu viens de mettre en place (titre de la page = nom prénom « pseudo »), de la renommer en : Rachel Blake « Perséphone ». Effectivement j'ai vu qu'il y a pas mal de membres mais uniquement 2 actifs :) Je me suis inscrit parce que je suis un fan de LOST (jusque là c'est logique) mais aussi parce que j'ai vu que vous aviez besoin de traducteurs et ça c'est ce que je fais en amateur et je pense que mes traductions ne sont pas trop laides (j'ai traduit quelques petits logiciels en français déjà), en tout cas ça me prend du temps. Là je suis à 4 pages traduites (quand j'aurai fini avec « Faith Harrington » dans l'heure à venir) sur 11 :) (mais je compte bien ne pas m'arrêter là) Wyz 15 septembre 2007 à 14:59 (PDT) Bon après quelques recherches il semble que Castillo l'ai fait de la meilleur façon. Il semble qu'il ne soit pas possible de donner un tire alternatif à une page. J'ai consulté pas mal de sites basés sur MediaWiki et tous se conforment aux conventions d'édition de WikiPedia : un titre le plus complet possible et utilisable dans une phrase puis des pages de redirections pour les acronymes, les autres frappes, etc... (ex. « Organisation des Nations unies » redirigé depuis ≤ ONU »). Wyz 15 septembre 2007 à 17:16 (PDT) Merci pour ta recherche Wyz, ça nous fait vraiment très plaisir d'avoir un informaticien qui puisse vraiment nous éclairer... Sinon, je vais tout de suite rediriger Rachel Blake (Perséphone) en Rachel Blake « Persephone ». Et bien je te souhaite bonne chance dans les traductions et si j'ai besoin d'un conseil sur le système wiki, je saurai à quelle porte frapper... 15 septembre 2007 à 23:08 (PDT) Présentation article de la semaine Euh... un peu plus courte la présentation de l'article de la semaine. Il faut faire un résumé... pas remettre l'article parceque là franchement il y en a trop (sans vouloir être pénible) --Vivere.memento 28 octobre 2007 à 15:18 (PDT) Je sais mais je ne n'arrive pas à écrire un article qui donne peu d'infos ! Y a tellement de choses à dire ! 14 novembre 2007 à 06:39 (PST) Langues dans la barre en haut Je viens de voir que les langues ont été rajoutées dans la barre de navigation en haut de la page. Je trouve que ça fait un peu doublon avec les langues tout en haut... Wyz 19 février 2008 à 01:14 (PST) :J'en déduis donc que tu n'utilises pas le thème « lostbook ». Sachant que dans ce thème, toutes les langues ne sont pas présentes, et à moins que quelqu'un arrive à trouver un code ne les affichant que si on utilise ledit thème, je ne sais pas quoi faire d'autre. -- SGC.Alex 19 février 2008 à 01:35 (PST) Oui mais je sais pas si beaucoup de gens utilisent lostbook. 19 février 2008 à 02:02 (PST) :Il est pourtant « conseillé » dans les autres versions (du moins la version anglaise), car plus joli, et les cases de recherche sont bien plus accessibles. moi j'l'utilise :p LOL-- SGC.Alex 19 février 2008 à 02:22 (PST) Dates de diffusion Bonjour, je voulais juste dire que ce serait bien de mettre à jour la section "Dates de diffusion" parce que pour la diffusion originale il est encore écrit "24 avril 2008 : The Shape of Things to Come (4x09)" et pour Radio-Canada, l'épisode 4x01 sera diffusé jeudi prochain (15 mai), alors qu'il est encore écrit "Été 2008". Donc voilà, je ne sais pas qui s'en occupe mais je voulais juste dire ça ;) --The mE 11 mai 2008 à 15:12 (PDT) Juste pour ceux qui tombent sur ce message. Les dates de diffusion sont maintenant basées sur des modèles qui mettent à jour automatiquement l'information. Restent juste à mettre à jour les modèles au début de chaque nouvelle diffusion et les titres des épisodes. Wyz 9 juillet 2008 à 14:45 (PDT) Modifs récentes Effectivement c'est mieux d'avoir les deux boîtes ("résumé des épisodes" et "lumière sur"). Par contre comme je craignais on manque de place ;( J'ai mis les diffusions à droite parce que c'est une information que je trouve intéressante mais le sondage dépasse trop... Wyz 9 juillet 2008 à 14:47 (PDT) :J'ai simplement renommé le modèle « ArticleForum » en « Nouveautés » comme ça on pourra y mettre tous les nouveaux trucs concernant Lostpédia dès qu'on en aura, c'est + logique. -- SGC.Alex 10 juillet 2008 à 00:55 (PDT) Mise à jour Le sondage commence à dater, il faudrait le changer. Comme la saison 4 est terminée, on pourrait demander « quelle saison avez-vous préféré » ? De même, le cadre consacré aux épisodes précédents n'a pas été mis à jour. Pour la semaine prochaine, on pourrait revenir à un cadre faisant la « lumière sur... ». J'ai pensé que l'on pourrait éventuellement mettre le portail des mystères vu qu'on vient de le refaire. Le problème est que beaucoup d'articles du portail n'ont pas encore été créés ou sont incomplets. 24 août 2008 à 14:40 (PDT) * Ok pour le sondage, je ne sais pas le changer non plus. * En fait « lumiere sur » c'est « nouveautes du site », le cadre « dans les episodes precedents » a ete rajoute pour la saison 4. On peut par contre mettre a jour les nouveautes cette semaine (en remettant le titre « lumiere sur ») avec le portail:Mysteres * C'est pas grave s'il manque des articles, au moins la presentation est la, il manque d'ailleurs encore quelques articles de la saison 4 (à ce sujet on ne m'a pas repondu sur Discussion FR - Lostpedia:Mises à jour#Canot pneumatique... Wyz 24 août 2008 à 15:09 (PDT) D'accord. Par contre, il faudrait soit mettre à jour « dans les épisodes précédents », soit le remplacer par autre chose, soit le supprimer. 24 août 2008 à 15:49 (PDT) :Ouais j'ai changé les modèles inclus pendant la diffusion de la saison 4 : :*avant, on avait le « lumière sur » et les « nouveautés », même si ce dernier cadre n'avait pas bougé depuis l'annonce du forum ; :*pendant la diffusion, j'avais remplacé le « lumière sur » par un modèle « dans les épisodes précédents… » ; :*là j'ai inversé l'ordre, en mettant d'abord les nouveautés pour mettre en valeur le Tournoi, et j'ai déjà mis le contenu du modèle « dans les épisodes précédents » dans celui du « lumière sur » ; :*''maintenant'', tout ce qu'il reste à faire, c'est changer le titre du cadre « dans les épisodes précédents », le modèle reste tel quel. :À la limite, on peut intervertir à nouveau les deux cadres, mais j'aime bien le fait qu'on se fasse d'abord un peu de pub' pour le forum ! ;) -- SGC.Alex 25 août 2008 à 02:35 (PDT) :J'oubliais : ça me va de mettre en avant le portail des mystères ! -- SGC.Alex 25 août 2008 à 02:37 (PDT) J'ai fait un essai pour changer de sondage. Apparemment, ça marche. :) Si vous n'en voulez pas, on peut le changer. J'ai conservé l'ancien sur mon brouillon. 31 août 2008 à 02:38 (PDT) Par contre je le dis juste comme ca mais il y a moyen de le mettre en francais en choisissant le pack français lors de la création du sondage.--Vivere.memento 31 août 2008 à 07:03 (PDT) Oui j'ai vu ça et il me semblait avoir choisi français. J'ai du me planter. 31 août 2008 à 07:40 (PDT) Grand tournoi des personnages Ne pourrait on pas réduire un peu l'image des personnages de la semaine. Ca fait un peu trop grand je trouve. --Vivere.memento 31 août 2008 à 07:03 (PDT) Oui je suis d'accord. 31 août 2008 à 07:40 (PDT) Compte à rebour ! Pourquoi le compte à rebour est-il mis seulement sur la page d'accueil alors qu'on avait décidé (dauf si j'ai raté un truc) de le mettre en haut des pages ? Là ça gache un peu toute l'esthétique de la page avec ce gras. 10 septembre 2008 à 22:06 (PDT) :Parce que tu as effectivement raté un truc, retourne sur la page de discussion ! ;) 10 septembre 2008 à 23:37 (PDT) Désolé mais je ne retrouve plus la page ! :s 11 septembre 2008 à 10:01 (PDT) :Discussion Modèle:Compte à rebours saison 5 11 septembre 2008 à 10:07 (PDT) Proposition de réorganisation Je propose un assez gros changement au niveau de la page d'accueil pour les raisons suivantes : * beaucoup d'articles sont créés/complétés/réécrits/corrigés chaque semaine mais qu'un seul n'est mis en avant sur la page d'accueil ; * l'article de la semaine n'intéresse pas toujours tout le monde. Je propose donc de remplacer l'article de la semaine par un cadre mis à jour environ deux fois par semaine et présentant toutes les principales nouveautés sur Lostpedia de la dernière semaine : * cela permettra de faire venir les gens plus souvent pour aller voir quelles sont les nouveautés (comme sur site de news) au lieu de venir que lorsqu'ils ont quelque chose à chercher ; * ils pourront choisir parmi les nouveautés ce qui les intéresse le plus. On pourrait nommer le cadre « Les dernières nouveautés sur Lostpedia » et renommer celui qui sert actuellement au tournoi des personnages en « Les dernières nouveautés sur le forum ». J'attends vos avis et j'espère que cette proposition vous plaira. :) 13 octobre 2008 à 14:18 (PDT) :Ton idée est bonne mais je suis pour conserver l'onglet "article de la semaine" celui ci servant à mettre en avant, non pas des articles nouveaux mais des articles ancien n'ayant pas eu beaucoup de succés mais qui mérite d'être en avant. --Vivere.memento 13 octobre 2008 à 15:23 (PDT) ::Je suis d'accord avec Vivere.memento : avoir les boîtes nouveautés sur le wiki et nouveautés sur le forum mais garder l'article de la semaine... Comme je l'ai déjà quelques mois auparavant j'aurai aussi enlevé le sondage mais il semblerait que des gens votent alors. 14 octobre 2008 à 00:25 (PDT) Très bien. En fait, je ne tenais pas spécialement à le supprimer, je voulais surtout mettre en place ce système d'annonce des mises à jour. Je vais réorganiser la page d'accueil sur mon brouillon puis vous me direz si quelque chose ne va pas. 14 octobre 2008 à 04:17 (PDT) J'essaierai de finir demain. Est-ce que l'on crée une archive des nouveautés, au cas où certaines personnes ne viennent pas pendant plusieurs semaines et veulent voir les nouveautés des semaines précédentes ? 14 octobre 2008 à 13:20 (PDT) Pour le fonctionnement du modèle nouveautés, dès que quelqu'un aura terminé quelque chose d'important, il devra placer en tête de liste du modèle sa « nouveauté » en respectant au mieux la format suivant : Date (de terminaison du travail) - Type de travail effectué (mise à jour, réécriture, création...) - Lien (vers l'article, le portail... concerné). Voici un exemple sur ce modèle temporaire : Modèle:NouveautésBrouillon. 14 octobre 2008 à 13:28 (PDT) Ah malheureux ! Un modèle sans catégorie... Bon sinon j'aime bien ton brouillon en l'état, par contre les nouveautés du site me dérange : c'est un peu le piège dans le sens où si personne n'a fait de modifications notables durant un laps de temps bah on aura des trous dans les dates, donc moi je dis méfiance. Si tu veux garder ce système je dis que conserver des archives peut être pas mal. 15 octobre 2008 à 00:58 (PDT) J'ai rien contre mais je trouve que l'accueil commence à faire un peu chargé. --Vivere.memento 15 octobre 2008 à 02:24 (PDT) :Wyz : Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir compris ce que tu voulais dire (que voudrais-tu faire ?). En tout cas, concernant le fonctionnement du modèle, je voulais corriger ce que j'avais dit plus haut : au lieu de le mettre à jour à intervalle de temps régulier, il vaudrait mieux enlever la nouveauté la plus ancienne dès qu'on en rajoute une (comme pour le Modèle:News). Cela nous permettrait d'avoir en permanence les X dernières nouveautés, quelque soit leur date. :Vivere : Je suis un peu du même avis. En fait, je comptais réduire le cadre concernant le Grand Tournoi des Personnages qui prend beaucoup trop de place. Je comptais aussi revoir l'utilisation du Modèle:Index qui, selon moi, fait double emploi avec le bandeau du haut et comprend beaucoup trop de liens vers des articles. Il faudrait donc soit le supprimer (je sais, c'est radical !), soit le réorganiser (faire une liste des portails par exemple ?). 15 octobre 2008 à 04:50 (PDT) :Je fais le point : :* j'ai modifié le placement du modèle diffusions afin de gagner de la place :* j'ai créé un style personnalisé de sondage sur polldaddy, qui est plus adapté au design de la page d'accueil, et qui prend moins de place, mais sur le wiki, il apparaît le style par défaut -> une solution ? :* j'attends vos suggestions pour réduire le modèle index :* si vous avez des choses à mettre dans le Modèle:NouveautésBrouillon, vous pouvez commencer à le faire ; je pense que l'on devrait se limiter aux 10 dernières nouveautés :* je modifierai le modèle news et le modèle forum samedi, à l'occasion de l'annonce du déroulement du concours de pronostics. 15 octobre 2008 à 13:14 (PDT) ::Ce que j'en pense : ::* Que les diffusions sur une ligne ça change mais il ne faut pas oublier qu'à la place de "Saison 5" on aura bientôt les titres des épisodes donc ça va faire beaucoup de sauts de lignes (même pour les 1024 x 768). Se limiter à les mettre sur 2 colonnes me semble suffisant, en plus ça boucherait le vide à droite du sondage ::* Pour le sondage en fait jabberwock, qui s'occupe de l'extension polldaddy, a modifié le code le 15/10 et attend que Admin le mette en place. Je pense qu'à partir de ce moment là le thème perso s'appliquera... ::* Pour le modèle Index on peut utiliser plutôt le contenu du portail des portails, auquel cas on devra supprimer ce dernier (doublons) ::* Pour moi les nouveautés répète les modifications récentes, en plus filtré soit. Comme je disais le piège est que si on veut montrer qu'on est un site qui se met à jour régulièrement il va falloir éditer régulièrement, sinon ça se verra. Enfin bon on peut le mettre et voir ce que ça donne. ::* Pour finir j'aime bien l'idée de Lostpédia EN d'avoir un encart qui parle de la communauté, je trouve que ça permet de la mettre un peu plus en avant. :: 16 octobre 2008 à 00:19 (PDT) :::* D'accord pour les diffusions, je n'y avais pas pensé au fait que ça ferait des sauts de ligne sur les plus petits écrans. Je vais le remettre plus haut, et sur deux colonnes. :::* Pour l'index, je vais faire un essai sur mon brouillon, en mettant le contenu du portail des portails. :::* En fait, mon idée vient au départ du fait que quelqu'un qui va régulièrement sur Lostpédia ne peut malheureusement pas être tenu au courant des nouveautés. C'est vrai, il y a les modifications récentes mais un simple visiteur ne peut pas savoir ce qui a été fait d'important et c'est un peu ennuyeux de faire le tri. Une alternative serait de mettre un lien (dans le modèle news par exemple ?) vers les modifications récentes en enlevant les mineures, et dans l'espace de nom principal : http://fr.lostpedia.com/index.php?hideminor=1&title=Special%3ARecentchanges&namespace=0. :::* Un encart consacré à la communauté serait effectivement pas mal. :::* Il serait également pas mal de rajouter un cadre pendant les ARG donnant les dernières nouvelles (tout comme le cadre « dans les épisodes précédents » pendant la diffusion FR). ::: 16 octobre 2008 à 04:06 (PDT) ::::C'est pas mal comme ça =) Si on peux réduire la hauteur du sondage on doit pouvoir placer l'encart sur la communauté. Pour les ARG pour l'instant il n'y a que Dharmawantsyou et on peut pas dire qu'il y a grand chose à dire... 16 octobre 2008 à 11:06 (PDT) :::::En fait, pour l'ARG, je disais ça en prévision du 15 décembre donc y a le temps... :) Je m'occuperai de l'encart communauté demain. Je pense qu'il faut faire quelque chose de clair, simple et concis pour donner envie aux gens de participer. 16 octobre 2008 à 12:03 (PDT) Sympa cette page, mais l’index du bas est étrange. Autant garder l’ancien, ou l’enlever, plutôt que mettre la moitié… — , le 17 octobre 2008 à 15:16 (PDT) :Je propose de faire un vote Condorcet. Voici les propositions possibles, classez-les toutes par ordre de préférence. « = » signifiera que les propositions vous sont égales. Propositions : :* A : Garder le Modèle:Index comme il est :* B : Le remplacer par le Modèle:IndexBrouillon (liste des portails) :* C : Le supprimer :Les votes : :*C > B > A 18 octobre 2008 à 03:32 (PDT) :*C > B > A 18 octobre 2008 à 05:50 (PDT) :*A = C > B — , le 18 octobre 2008 à 07:31 (PDT) :*B > A > C 18 octobre 2008 à 13:22 (PDT) En attendant les derniers votes, j'ai provisoirement enlevé le modèle de ma page. Celle-ci est terminée (il manque juste le nouveau design du sondage) ! Je me suis dit que ce serait bien de la publier demain à l'occasion des 108 jours qui nous sépareront de la saison 5 ! Qu'en pensez-vous ? 18 octobre 2008 à 13:17 (PDT) :SGC.Alex et Castillo m'ont donné leur accord par MSN donc comme je ne pouvais pas trop attendre (les 108 jours seraient passés), je l'ai publiée. Néanmoins, cela n'empêche pas de modifier quelques trucs si ça ne va pas. 19 octobre 2008 à 07:52 (PDT) Salut tout le monde ! Je fais mon grand retour sur le site après quelques jours d'absence ! :) Comme je l'ai dit à Nicoco par MSN, l'accueil est mieux comme ça. Cependant, il y a des petites choses qui me gêne (rolala le râleur, fallait qu'il revienne pour mettre la pagaille !) : * J'aurai plutôt inverser les mises à jour avec les annonces hebdomadaires du concours des personnages (parce que là on est pas au courant des nouvelles poules, ça n'ets pas assez mis en valeur). * J'aurai garder le lien des spoilers dans les news. * Y a un vie bizarre dans les diffusions. Voila ! :) 19 octobre 2008 à 10:18 (PDT) :Et voici. :) 20 octobre 2008 à 10:53 (PDT) Ajustements Je pense qu'on peut réduire l'encadré venez participer en mettant un lien vers le portail de la communauté qui est là pour ça.--Vivere.memento 22 octobre 2008 à 06:23 (PDT) :Cet encadré a surtout pour but de faire venir les gens le plus facilement possible, donc sans qu'ils cherchent ce qu'il faut faire... 22 octobre 2008 à 06:31 (PDT) Pour montrer l'utilité et l'efficacité de ce petit encadré voici un MP que j'ai envoyé à Alexis (du forum) après qu'il soit allé voir le bac à sable et sa réponse : Je pense donc que l'idée d'avoir un petit cadre sur la page d'accueil récapitulant de manière concise ce qu'il faut faire pour participer est très bonne ! (Merci Wyz) 22 octobre 2008 à 09:41 (PDT) Je n'ai jamis dit l'inverse. Tout ce que je veut dire c'est qu'on pourrait le faire plus petit et renvoyer vers la portail de la communauté. Avec un texte du genre : Vous souhaitez nous rejoindre pour contribuer à l'amélioration de LOSTpédia? Inscrivez-vous en quelques secondes ici. Puis découvrez comment participer grâce au portail de la communauté, spécialement créé pour les utilisateurs de Lostpédia. Sinon, je me demande également si la partie Les dernières nouveautés sur LOSTpédia '' ne serait pas mieux sur la page '''toutes les news' --Vivere.memento 22 octobre 2008 à 11:59 (PDT) :Pour le cadre de la communauté : je vais essayer de le raccourcir mais je tiens quand même à ce qu'il soit assez complet pour que les gens n'aient pas à se compliquer la vie. :Pour le cadre des nouveautés : je suis radicalement contre ! ^^ La mise en place de ce cadre avait pour but d'être directement averti de toutes les dernières nouveautés en arrivant sur la page d'accueil. De plus, la page de news est plutôt réservée à l'actu lostienne, alors que le cadre des nouveautés concerne exclusivement Lostpédia. 22 octobre 2008 à 12:54 (PDT) C'est pas se compliquer la vie que d'aller sur la page ou il y a toutes les infos qu'il faut. De plus je pense vraiment qu'alléger la page d'accueil en informations n'est pas plus mal. A trop en faire on paire l'essentiel en route. C'est exactement ce que je disais lors du débat que l'on a eu il y a quelques mois sur les liens. A trop faire de liens sur une page on enlève aux gens l'envie de se renseigner. Et sur la page d'accueil regarde tout ce qu'il y a : #Le navigateur vers les principaux portail #Les news #Le tournoi des perso #L'article de la semaine #conventions d'édition (x2) #codes de base #inscription/connexion (x3) #projet (x2) #compléter (x2) #Pages à créer (x2) #administrateurs #Forum (x3) #Capitaine Gault #Claire Littleton #Paulo #Yemi Tunde #4x05 (lien pas trés utile soit dit en passant) #4x06 (lien pas trés utile soit dit en passant) #4x07 (lien pas trés utile soit dit en passant) #spoilers de la saison 5 #Les dernières mises à jour à savoir : *Mittelos Bioscience *Groupes de survivants *Les « Règles » *Fausse épave *Machine de Daniel *Dr Park *Balise GPS *LOST *Ennemis *Roue gelée Alors aprés je ne dis pas que tout ces liens ne servent à rien mais je trouve qu'un lien vers le portail de la communauté (en expliquant à quoi il sert) est largement suffisant. J'en ai un peu marre des gens à qui il faut macher tout le travail. S'ils ont la flemme d'aller sur le portail de la communauté et trouver par eux même les pages d'aides, de projets,... c'est qu'ils n'ont pas vraiment envie de participer, d'autant plus que tout leur est expliqué dans le message que l'on met sur leur page de discussion. Un message du genre de celui qu'il y a sur la page toutes les news est donc largement suffisant.--Vivere.memento 22 octobre 2008 à 13:25 (PDT) :Je suis d'accord qu'il ne faut pas trop en mettre sur la page d'accueil. J'ai d'ailleurs essayé de la réduire en réduisant le cadre des news, en supprimant le modèle index et en réduisant le cadre du forum. :Je fais quelques remarques en passant (qui ne remettent pas en cause ton jugement) : :* les liens vers 4x05, 4x06 et 4x07 sont là pour permettre aux gens de se renseigner sur ce qu'ils votent (tout le monde ne connaît pas tous les épisodes par coeur) :* beaucoup de gens s'inscrivent sans jamais se connecter par la suite et ne voit donc jamais leur message sur leur page de discussion (ce fut mon cas pendant plus d'un an ^^). :J'essaierai d'ajuster le cadre demain. 22 octobre 2008 à 13:50 (PDT) Ok. Il n'empêche que le message de la page perso est un résumé du portail communauté. Pour les liens 4x05, 4x06 et 4x07 ils peuvent faire l'effort de le taper dans l'onglet recherche. De plus ce n'est pas trés esthétique.